


[Fan vid] Blunt

by AlessNox



Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: Sparks and riding crops fly when Sherlock Holmes meets Irene Adler for the first time.
Relationships: Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Fan vid] Blunt

When asked how to do her lips, she said BLUNT. This describes more than just lips.


End file.
